Personality Disorder
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: He had no idea what was going on in this world. -Road To Ninja Concept-


**Title**: Personality Disorder

**Summary:** He had no idea what was going on in this world. –Road To Ninja concept-

**A/N**- … I'm going to die of blood loss if I don't see RTN, have any of you listened to the OST…. Pure damn genius. And you KNOW WHAT IT OUT IN JAPAN…. So yeah someone sneak me in? LOL let me be in my serious fangirlism….

* * *

.

.

.

Sometimes Sasuke had no clue what Sakura was talking about.

She would say he was such a player and that he was a Romanic Romeo.

Her topics was always this world she saw with Naruto.

"You gave me a rose, you tone of voice was different—you even looked fasionable!"

Pfft.

Sasuke looked at her grimly his eyes were twitching he was so sure of it. Sakura is just delusional she'll be normal again, her constant blabbering of him being 'a charming Romeo' never-never-never will be like him. Because damn it he's Sasuke Uchiha and Uchiha's do no such thing. His dignity was on the line.

Where the heck does this girl get this crazy ideas from?

A world, which she told him, where everyone acted so opposite it was just…?

Just weird.

Was it even weirder when Naruto even saw the place too.

Well yes.

Sasuke felt so left out.

"And then Neko Kiba jumped out of the water it was so funny Sakura-chan!" He could hear Naruto laughing along side with her.

"Or when Hinata almost killed you for her attention, hell Naruto she almost destroyed Konoha to get you."

Sasuke glared at the conversation.

Even Itachi knew what they were talking about.

It was like a secret between the three.

What.

The.

Heck.

He didn't even knew why he can't see this place they speak of, it pissed him off knowing that he didn't have a clue about it.

Well Naruto told him it was probably because he didn't have the 'power to believe.'

When the clock strikes midnight, they see that place again.

Sasuke looked at the clock, it was 11:50.

I guess he'll have to see that place… this time.

.

.

.

_And then it all happened so fast._

.

.

.

It really did felt so weird when Sasuke saw Konoha in daylight again, he looked around the place and then he saw it.

This wasn't—it was just too crazy to understand what was going on here. The monument looked sao different, the village seemed erratic, not the calm and peaceful place…

His uniform persona had changed from his grey high collar to a dark navy blue.

Sasuke felt so woozy.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He froze.

That voice was Sakura's

A sly smile appeared on his face.

Wait—what the hell is he doing?

"Sakura-chan."

Sasuke choked in the inside

Her—she was wearing a bright white dress.

She waved at him asking if he would like to walk with her.

Well Sasuke would have said no—but he had no control of his body.

"Of course."

Must resist—

He took one hand in hers and walked away, Sasuke felt his pride being diminished. Her swore that he would never resist to her… pleas.

_Sasuke-kun can we walk?_

_Not now Sakura_

_Oh, okay then._

.

.

.

Itachi and Naruto were there too.

In fact he even saw everyone he knew in Konoha there.

Even his deceased parents.

Say what?

Even Naruto's parents too.

"Sasu-chan what's with that scowl? Put a happy face with your girlfriend!"

He had no idea what was going on in this world, but the hell with it, he would just go with the flow until it was midnight again.

"Nothing mother."

Sasuke was hugging Sakura and well he never knew how soft her breasts were. His cheeks reddened.

"You have that look again Sasuke-kun." Her voice came our seductively. "What are you thinking?"

And all of sudden he felt like he was running out of air.

This was pure torture.

He never had body contact with Sakura—like this it felt so right?

He craved for more.

His had suddenly went lower without Sakura's attention until-

His mother slapped his hand away glaring at him.

Itachi was laughing at him in the background.

"So I had the idea of going to the hot springs but I'm morified of what Neji might do—" Sakura began to speak towards his older brother and Naruto of course.

"He going to get demolished by Hinata and Tenten well if she could aim correctly but hinata I'm sure it will be a no miss round on me." Naruto said.

"Then were not going to the hot springs." Sasuke's grip was still on her, his head was resting on her shoulders. Her eyes ere on his for a while and the looked at the calendar.

"The Summer Festival then?"

.

.

.

_And then they were on a ferris wheel._

_Alone._

.

.

"Your acting off today Sasuke-kun. Are you okay?" She was sitting across him, hands on her lap. Sasuke stared at her lips.

"But then again you already are weird."

Sasuke was nine inches away from her.

"Sasuke-kun."

And all hell broke loose.

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

Well to put this on a concluding side Sasuke hoped he would never see that horrid place ever again.

"Yah Naruto, Sasuke even took me out to the ferris wheel ride and—"

Because that personality was not his style.

.

.

.

But then again he would mind holding Sakura like that again.

* * *

A/N:What the hell was I writing? I fail at humor LOL.

nine month of waiting for the eng, verison of the movie.

Damn I wish I was in Japan now.

**Review.**


End file.
